


Lesson on Begging

by VelveteenPrince



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenPrince/pseuds/VelveteenPrince
Summary: Late Kinktober fic for Day 4 (the other days are still coming they're just... out of order for now lmao)





	Lesson on Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Late Kinktober fic for Day 4 (the other days are still coming they're just... out of order for now lmao)

He twists fabric in his hands until his knuckles turn white, his head buried in Asra’s lap and ass in the air. He isn’t yet quite sure he isn’t dreaming. **  
**

This exact scene—Julian, at the mercy of not one, but _two_ of the most beautiful people he’s ever laid eyes on—, seemed to have been ripped straight out of one of Julian's deepest fantasies. How ever did he manage to get so lucky?

Gentle fingers brush his hair. He  _feels_ their gazes burn into his skin, as if watching him squirm was the most fun they’ve had in years.

“You seem to be holding out well, doctor Devorak.”

He’d find it in himself to laugh if he could concentrate on anything other than the pressure on his dick begging to be released. Nadia teases the head of his cock with her fingertip, Julian shudders. He feels the wet splotches of drool he’s leaving on Asra’s robes, and he’s sure Asra feels them too, though he doesn’t seem to mind in the slightest.  

“ _Ack_ —please…”

“Now, now.” Asra says, cupping his chin to make him look up. “What did we say about asking for things properly?”

“ _Hnngh!_ —Countess, _please_ , can I cum?”

Nadia hums like she’s considering it. “What do you think, Asra? Has he been good enough?”

“I don’t know, Nadi, I think he could use a punishment. To make sure he’s learned his lesson.”

They wait for Julian to reply. He craves release. But, _ah_ , he never wants this to end. Their attention is focused solely on Julian. It’s almost overwhelming. He silently nods, his head dipping back into Asra’s lap.

Satisfied with the response, Nadia sits up on her knees, pulling Julian’s hips towards herself. “I couldn’t agree more, Asra.” Her free hand traces patterns along the crease of his ass, building anticipation within Julian. He lets his moans do the talking, or rather, the pleading.

_SLAP!_

The sound reaches his ears before the sensation, his eyes go wide. By the time his senses register the slight sting on his backside, he’s already begging Nadia to do it again. Another slap follows. His skin feels like it’s fluttering after every impact. _One, two, three—_ Nadia takes a break, switching hands so his other cheek can get the same treatment— _four, five, six._

He gasps. Then _seven, eight, nine._

His own cries drown out the sounds, and all that remains is the heat that spreads across his skin as— _ten_. She switches sides again. _Eleven._ Just as his knees threaten to give out, Nadia begins giving him a gentle massage, her thumb caressing reddened skin.

“So? Have you learned your lesson?”

His ears are ringing from the pleasure, dick begging for attention. He barely registers Asra tugging on his hair to call his attention until the familiar pull to his scalp sends shivers running down his spine. “The Countess asked you a question, Ilya, don’t you plan to answer?”

He tries to even his breaths. “Yes.”

Another slap, not as hard as the previous ones, perhaps his skin was becoming numb. And yet his cock twitches just the same.

“Yes, _Countess_.”

He whines as soon as Nadia removes her hand, leaving him cold.

“Very well, you’ve earned your reward.” That sentence alone could have finished him off, seeing how he was leaking precum on the sheets already. But his cock needed some direct stimulation, he’d gone without cumming for quite some time, and now—

Fortunately for him, Asra wasn’t planning on denying it to him any longer, pulling him up to his chest. Julian hangs onto his shoulders, too weak on the knees to support himself otherwise. Then Asra’s hand wraps around his cock, pumping him slowly. His orgasm builds up faster than he can brace for it, and by the time Nadia leans into him, her arms curling around him, he’s spasming in their embrace, cumming all over himself and Asra’s hand. The tears gathering in his eyes finally rolling down his cheeks with his release.

Nadia helps settle him on the bed in between Asra and herself. They must be talking about something Julian can’t entirely make out.

He catches some phrases, though.

_“You did so well, Ilya.”_

_“Rest now, we’ll clean you up.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [This is my ot3 send help](http://the-velveteen-prince.tumblr.com/)


End file.
